There are many published patent applications and granted patents which describe and show coin mechanisms in which such cassettes are used, and large numbers of coin mechanisms incorporating such cassettes have been manufactured and sold.
It has been the common practice for the coin storage tubes of the cassette to all be formed in a single injection-moulded part, in plastics material, or for the cassette to be assembled from two parts each of which is injection moulded in plastics material, one of the parts including the fronts of all the coin tubes and other of the parts including their backs, so that each coin tube is effectively constructed from two parts, a front and a back.
For the purpose of this specification the term "coin storage tube" is intended to encompass any structure capable of holding coins in a stable stack one above the other face-to-face, irrespective of whether or not it completely surrounds the stack and irrespective of whether or not it is of a generally circular cross-section.